Kabuto no Naruto
by ken lim
Summary: Naruto x Kamen rider Kabuto story! Up for adotion.


This is a Naruto/kamen rider kabuto crossover

Some story ideas are from:

**Kamen Rider Kabuto: the Next **by KamenRiderNexus

**ReBirth of a Rider** by digisovereign

**The Accidental rider** by Dark-Magician-41

I don't own Naruto or kamen rider Kabuto

* * *

><p>Walking towards the Tazuna's house was a young 16 year old boy. His blonde hair was wild and spiky and a headset on it, along with blue eyes and had small ripple pattern on it, and whisker marks on the cheeks of his face. He was wearing a dark crimson red shirt with a one horned silver beetle with two prongs on either side of it. (Think of the ZECT symbol without the ZECT in it) with a black hoodie with white stripes and black in the middle running down each arm and a white star on the back and black fingerless glove, he also wore a black jean with two belts attached to his jean, creating an "X" shape and a black and white sneaker. Around his waist was a buckle that suddenly disappeared? He leaves the hidden leaf village because the villagers treat him as an outcast and a demon.<p>

"**Hey kit. Let's go find some worm to kill..."**

'_I know. But there no worm around the village area lately today'_

Ten years ago, Naruto found out about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him, two weeks after he first disappeared from the Hidden Leaf. Even when he found out about who his parents were, he never forgave all the other villagers of the Hidden Leaf, except for some people because they weren't part of his suffering. His dreams of being the Hokage were shattered.

A year ago when he first arrived in the village it was a dreadful place. People were like afraid of anyone new in town would be either from the Mizukage or Gato. Learning about the both of them reminded him of the suffering of all the villagers were just like him when he was little back then. That was the day he decided to become their source of happiness and their guardian. That day he swore to protect them not just as shinobi, but also as a rider.

Entering the house he went into the house greeting the family who took him in like he was one of their own. Very soon the threats of both Gato and the Mizukage will no longer be a problem. Tsunami greeted him with a heart warming smile and asked him, "How was the patrol going Naruto-kun?" "It's okay. I can't help but get the feeling that something big is going to happen," he answered back with a smile.

"Aniki!" Inari came running into the kitchen, hugging his foster brother. When Naruto first arrived in the village, he came as Kamen Rider Kabuto and saved both the workers and Tazuna along with his family from the Demon Brothers."Naruto can we play 'riders' tomorrow" he asked "Sure Inari, by the way Tsunami-chan, where's the old man?"

"He left."

"He left? Where did he go to?"

"To get some shinobi-"

"SHINOBI? From where?"

"-the Hidden Leaf Village."

**BAM!** Naruto's fists slammed hard on the dinner table. They knew that the stories of his life were bad back at the Hidden Leaf Village, but they've never seen him that mad before. "Sorry, it's just that me and that village doesn't have any good history together," Naruto answered with sad look. Tsunami gave him a smile along with a comforting hug. After letting go of the hug she served dinner for all three of them. They enjoyed every single minute of it.

* * *

><p>2 days and still no worm insight. Naruto was walking around the village during his daily patrol that was until a red mecha rhinoceros beetle that was many times larger than its organic version came out of no way and made a small beeping chirp, getting Naruto's attention.<p>

"What is it" asked Naruto. The -beetle nudged its long beetle horn towards the forest near the lake. Naruto understand and fellow the beetle.

He reached towards the forest where he saw several people approaching the village, Naruto sighed as he recognised that they were from Konoha. He watched as the Konoha Nin were attacked by A-rank nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza, Naruto noticed that the man was skilled with a blade, he saw the Konoha Jonin that he recognised as Kakashi Hatake get trapped by Zabuza. He snorted when he saw the Genin shaking in fear; he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to look.

"Ah, and there's the accomplice."

Suddenly a couple of worm jump out of nowhere and start attacking all of them. Quickly putting on the mask and a with his hood up and take out a gun and aim at one of the worm that was close to one of the genin.

One of the worm was about attack the kunoichi from behind, but was suddenly blast back everyone turn to their left and saw a black hooded figure walking out, he was holding 'L' like weapon with three pointer on the front of the weapon.

Naruto look at the genin's one boy and two girls, one of the girl pink hairs, she was wearing a red and a little white ninja dress, she is Sakura Haruno.

The boy has black hairs that look like a duck-butt and onyx eyes, he wore a blue shirt with two arm warmer and white shorts and blue ninja sandals, he was Sasuke Uchiha one of his friends's when he was young.

He look at last girl and almost froze at the girl he recognized her, she was Hikari Uchiha. She had long black hair, she wore white and black shinobi dress that accentuated her large bust. She was one of the people that also had been nice to him when he was younger.

Tazuna was relieved and yelled at the boy, "Kick some ass kid!" The genin of Team 7 were confused as they turned their attention to Tazuna and then back to Naruto.

Suddenly three worm charge at him, he aim his gun at them and start firing at them.

One of the worm exploded in green flame the other two still charges at him, he flip his gun backward and slash the other two worm and kick them before exploding into green flame.

Everybody except Tazuna was awe at him, a few more charge at him. Suddenly a red mecha rhinoceros beetle crash on the worm knocking them down and fly to Naruto right hand.

Suddenly a strange silver belt appeared. The sides each had a square shaped pad while the front had a type of docking platform on it.

With a loud cry of, "Henshin!" he slide the beetle into the buckle

"HENSHIN," The beetle echoed as a hexagonal field expanded form the buckle and covered his body.

Bulky silver armour with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armour that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armour was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armour each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armour and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armour of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. He has become kamen rider Kabuto!

Everyone was agape, suddenly a couple of worm and charging at him, he keep dodging and slashing all the worms totally destroying them.

Everybody suddenly heard a roar they turn to the last worm, the worm body began to glow red.

Its green outer skin melted off, like it was molting, revealing a new form underneath. As it howled angrily. What they were looking at now as a monster with rib like bones adorning its whole body. It had a boney high collar and a skull like face with razor sharp teeth.

"Oh great, it molted before I could destroy It." the Kabuto being chided.

Than the new worm began to crouch a bit. It then, faster than a person could blink, began running around almost as fast as the hiraishin jutsu. The worm slam Kabuto from tree to tree and then it reappeared near the lake.

"Whoa, that thing's fast!" Sakura shouted at, trying to follow its movements as it once again began to run around at insanely fast speeds.

"How are we goanna fight that thing Kakashi-sensei" asked Sasuke

Kabuto stood up as if nothing had happened. He moved forward and kept trying to keep track of the speedy monster. "I think it's time take it up to the next level" He then raised his left hand ever so slightly and flicked the mecha-beetle's horn gently, making move just a bit. This in turn caused a reaction as his armour started to become surround in blue electricity as the outer bulky armour on his body began to quickly pop up as if become undone.

Tazuna notice this and shout "EVERYBODY GET DOWN"

The monster saw this and ran right towards him, claws extended, ready to close in for the kill. Then it happened.

(_Insert song – Full Force_)

"Cast Off!" Kabuto shouted as he grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

"**CAST OFF**." the mecha-beetle said in its robotic voice. The outer armour on Kabuto's body then flew off at a very fast rate of speed, slamming into the monster and sending it flying. Everybody ducked, not wanting to get hit by flying armour pieces. A long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue, the mecha-beetle then said, "**CHANGE: BEETLE**". His transformation was complete and everybody starred on in awe.

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armour was gone. Now his armoured body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armour plating and his feet still had the armoured boots but the extra out armour was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armour on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armour plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armour was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red colour while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armour were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armour. Nearly completely crimson red in colour, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armour, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid ab plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in colour while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. Kabuto then looked up at the monster as it began to get back up.

The worm growled angrily again before rushing at Kabuto once more. Kabuto quickly jumped to his left, not wanting to get rammed into by a super fast monster again. The monster moved so fast that Kabuto nearly didn't evade it in time. Landing in a crouch, Kabuto stood up and made his move. "Clock Up." he said quietly while slapping his right hand onto the square pad on the right side of his belt.

"**CLOCK UP**"** - **mecha-beetle

Everything then came to a halt, as if time had stopped. Well, it did for Kabuto and the monster anyway as both beings was moving at nearly half the speed of light. To everybody though, it looked two blurs that kept slamming into one another. Once blur colour black and white while the other was red black and silver.

(_In Clock Up_)

Still located near the forest lake, Kabuto and the monster were quickly trading blows. The monsters lunged at Kabuto with a left palm strike which Kabuto side-stepped, following up with his own elbow strike to the back of the monsters' head. The monster stumbled forward a bit then turned around only to find Kabuto's right fist being slammed in its face. The monster fell back and Kabuto began to quickly yet elegantly advance on the monster. The creature quickly got up and grabbed one of the bone pieces on its arm. Pulling it out, it created a bone sword and began slashing wildly at the Rider.

Kabuto did his best to dodge a few slashes to his chest but then found himself being pushed towards a boulder. This monster wants to try and cut of his escape by cornering him. The monster lashed out with its sword, coming down upon Kabuto with a vertical slash. Kabuto moved to his right but not before getting hit on his left shoulder. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as sparks flew off his armor. The monster growled happily as it went on the attack again.

Kabuto was not without his own defenses though as he swung up at the monster with his kunai blade to block another vertical slash aimed at his head. He then punched the monster right I the gut, as hard as he could with his left fist. His shoulder hurt like hell but he blocked out the pain so as to fully deliver a stopping blow. The monster staggered backward and looked back at Kabuto who then used a powerful sidekick to send the monster straight through the lake.

"**CLOCK OVER**" – mecha-beetle

The Konoha ninja were shocked at how fast the two were moving. They only saw two blurs, a quick show of sparks and then one of the blurs being slammed into the boulder, busting a hole in it. Then both blurs stopped as both the Rider and the Worm slowed back down to normal speed. Kabuto turned and began to walk away from the monster, heading back towards Tazuna and the Konoha ninja. While doing so he pressed three buttons on the top side of the beetle buckle with his right thumb.

"**1** (_walking up towards them_), **2** (_stopping a few good feet away in front of them_), **3**" Kabuto slid the front panel of the beetle buckles front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more. They (except Tazuna) began to wonder what he was doing when they noticed the monster run right out of the lake and straight for Kabuto.

"Hey watch out the monster is coming right at you!" Hikari shouted out as she started running towards Kabuto with her kunai with exploding tag on it, ready to throw at the worm. But before she could even take two steps Kabuto softly spoke out to no one in particular..

"Rider…Kick." He pulled the beetle horn on the buckle backwards again, popping open the center once more.

"**RIDER KICK**", the beetle buckle shouted out as energy began travelling from the belt up to the horn on Kabuto's head. The energy then quickly went back down his body and down the right side of his leg, resting in his right foot. Kabuto performed a counter spin kick as the Worm got within a foot of striking him. Kabuto's empowered boot connected with the monster, causing it to explode in a burst of orange and green flame

Everybody shielded themselves from the explosion and when the smoke and flames subsided they saw Kabuto raising his right hand into the air, pointing his finger towards the sky, while placing his left hand around the side of his belt. The Konoha Nin looked on with awe at the power that the armored person had just displayed.

(_End Song – Full Force_)

But before they can question him, he slapped his right hand onto the square pad on the right side of his belt.

"**CLOCK UP**" – beetle buckle.

And with that Kabuto sped off in a blur of red.

A couple minutes after today's incident, both Tazuna and Team 7 arrived at the house. Placing Kakashi in Tazuna's room, the three teammates have separate thoughts from that incident and that mysterious armored figure in red. Sakura had stars in her eyes about Kabuto's appearance; she pictured her precious Sasuke being Kamen Rider Kabuto. Sasuke and Hikari were figuring out who Kabuto is. When Kakashi finally awakened, the entire team discussed about today's unexpected event. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Sakura answered the door. Tsunami came to the room with a tray of food and placed it next to Kakashi. Little did they know that their conversation was being overheard by Inari?

"So, it was him who saved your sorry but huh? Man you shinobi must be really weak," Inari stood in the front of the doorway and said, "Why don't you just go back home and leave Gato to the Rider? We don't need you anyways." "Inari!" Tsunami scowled at her son. "But mom, it's the truth," her son replied in defense. Kakashi interrupted their argument and asked them, "Pardon me but who is this _Rider_ you speak of?" Inari casually answered his question, "Kamen Rider Kabuto." "Kamen Rider Kabuto? Is he the man in strange red armor with that red beetle?" he asked again. Inari grinned and answered, "Bingo! He's going to take care of Gato before any of you do so just don't get in his way!" Now this really got their attention, this armored figure has a beetle with him as well? The entire Team 7 now became really want to figure out who he really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you like it. Anyway if anybody can better than mine please adopt this story cause I suck, and PM me to let me know.<br>**


End file.
